


А потом сон придет за тобой

by Li_Liana



Series: Ошибки, сны и незапертые двери [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Серия фиков про бурную сексуальную жизнь Мерфи: от тюрьмы на Ковчеге до финала 4-го сезона: Ч3 - в таймлайне второго сезона (лагерь "Аркадия").





	А потом сон придет за тобой

Когда Мерфи в третий раз вернулся к своим, с одной стороны, все было довольно неплохо. Если в первый раз его чуть не пристрелили на месте, во второй — набили морду и посадили под замок, хотя пристрелить тоже пытались — если учитывать попытку Рейвен, то третий по сравнению с первыми двумя вообще был почти идеальным. Канцлер простила ему два убийства, Беллами доверил ему автомат и активно защищал перед тем же канцлером.

Во время решения своего дела Мерфи из уст Беллами он услышал о себе больше хорошего, чем от кого-либо за все последние годы вместе взятые. И это было совершенно неожиданно. Мерфи мог понять нежелание вмешивать взрослых в дела «Сотни» — чтобы ни происходило в первый месяц на Земле, это оставалось между ними, и прилетевшим на станциях рухнувшего Ковчега не стоило в это лезть и их судить. Но поведение Беллами все равно его крайне удивило. Хотя это был и приятный сюрприз.

Мерфи забил на призрачный шанс восстановления дружеских отношений с Беллами, еще когда его так некстати застукал Джаспер. Уж если добровольно прыгнувшую с обрыва Шарлотту Беллами никак не мог ни забыть, ни простить, то уж два им лично задушенных трупа после того, как Беллами позволил ему вернуться в лагерь все окончательно перечеркивали.

Пока Мерфи не попался, оставался еще крохотный шанс, что со временем Беллами перезлится из-за Шарлотты, в конце концов, она ему — никто, не сестра и не подруга, всего лишь одна из Сотни, просто девчонка, с которой Беллами несколько дней поигрался в старшего брата. И тогда все вышло спонтанно и случайно. И ее смерти, а особенно так, Мерфи совершенно точно не хотел. Но эти два спланированных убийства окончательно превращали Мерфи во врага — и для Сотни, на что ему было почти плевать, и для Беллами лично, на что было отнюдь не плевать. Но с этим ничего поделать Мерфи уже не мог.

И раз уж ничего не вернуть и терять нечего, то надо было хотя бы напоследок заставить этого упрямца почувствовать то, через что по его милости прошел сам Мерфи. Чтобы до него хоть немного дошло, что он сделал. Все равно Беллами теперь его ненавидит и будет пытаться убить при первой возможности. Так пусть хоть знает, каково тогда было Мерфи.

Вешая Беллами, Мерфи вполне понимал, что он сжигает последние мосты (если предположить, что они там вообще еще оставались), что теперь в их следующую встречу и каждый раз потом (если Мерфи переживет предыдущие), Беллами или выстрелит в него, или набросится с кулаками или ножом — смотре чем он будет вооружен. И не будет больше ни разговоров, ни шансов что-то объяснить, ничего. Все закончено. Было закончено еще в тот момент, когда Джаспер вылез из люка второго уровня. Но, по крайней мере, Беллами почувствует веревку на собственной шее. И оно того стоило.

Позже Беллами вполне оправдал ожидания, когда принялся его избивать у челнока. Если бы не оттащили — забил бы до смерти. Но тогда вокруг было слишком много свидетелей. Еще только увидев Беллами, Мерфи понял, что эта встреча для них все еще не последняя. Не будь свидетелей, Беллами мог бы и убить его там на месте, но Мерфи в очередной раз повезло.

И он даже обрадовался, когда в лагере их вместе заперли под арестом. Вот так, сидя со связанными руками у противоположных стен одной комнаты — теперь это был его единственный шанс поговорить с Беллами без того, чтобы тот снова попытался его убить. Не то, чтобы Мерфи было о чем с ним говорить. Но все равно хотелось. Несмотря ни на что.

И когда Беллами двинулся к нему с монтировкой — Мерфи был абсолютно уверен, что его сейчас будут убивать. И останавливать Беллами некому. А Финн не вмешается.

Но он ошибся. Снова ошибся в Беллами. Для разнообразия, недооценил его в лучшую строну.

А дальше все закрутилось и понеслось. Он снова оказался нужен Беллами. И Эбби выпустила его из лагеря, фактически, под ответственность Беллами. И опять они работают вместе. Да, Мерфи — на очень птичьих правах, но то дело наживное. А потом случился обрыв, и брошенный Беллами ему в руки автомат, и его взгляд — почти такой же как раньше. И все начало стремительно налаживаться. И вот теперь Беллами яростно защищал его перед канцлером. И Мерфи очень хотелось снова ему верить, забыть и плюнуть на все прошлое и начать с нового листа…

И тут началось «Мерфи, отвали». После той ночи, когда канцлер Эбби их простила, Беллами снова стал вести себя так, словно он, Мерфи — пустое место. У Беллами свои дела и свои заботы, у него были Кларк и Рейвен, вездесущая Октавия и их проблемы, и ему надо было спасать пленников горы Везер, и делать много чего еще — и во всем этом, как оказалось, не было ни малейшего места для Мерфи. Он и рад был бы помочь — хоть кому-то, хоть в чем-то. Но любая его попытка приблизиться уже который день встречала лишь «Мерфи, отвали».

Его мало волновало слышать это от Рейвен или Кларк. Финн был угрюм и ушел в себя, и от него Мерфи с завидным упорством гоняли обе пассии страдающего рыцаря. Ну и плевать. Но слышать тот же самый рефрен еще и от Беллами оказалось неожиданно неприятно. Но это — отнюдь не то, на что Мерфи не мог бы забить. Ведь у него был целый лагерь и шанс на новую жизнь, и даже если в ней не будет Беллами, Мерфи это переживет.

Но с новыми шансами все оказалось отнюдь не так просто. Мерфи не знал, кто разболтал детали, очень надеялся, что хотя бы не Беллами. Могли Монро или Стерлинг или даже сама принцесса Кларк, да и не важно в общем-то, но вот только весь лагерь оказался в курсе его двух убийств, и в весьма специфической интерпретации. По которой получилось, что он просто звезданулся и поехал крышей после пыток у землян, подкрался среди ночи и задушил двух ни в чем не повинных парней. И Мерфи ни разу не собирался бегать и доказывать, что вообще-то все было совершенно не так. Но по итогу весь лагерь теперь считал его психопатом-убийцей.

И в определенном смысле это даже было забавно — видеть, как взрослые мужики со страхом в глазах шарахаются от каждого его резкого движения, как при его приближении каждый раз напрягается охрана, а добрая половина лагеря вообще обходит десятой дорогой, словно прокаженного.

И в этом были даже свои плюсы. Пока не закончили разбирать завалы после жесткой посадки, не хватало жилых кают, и все жили по несколько человек в каждой. В первую же ночь, когда Мерфи встал выйти по естественной надобности, шарахнулись и подпрыгнули все трое его соседей. На следующую ночь самый пугливый из них сбежал к знакомым в другую каюту, а еще через ночь Мерфи остался в полном одиночестве — ночевать с психопатом-душителем не рискнул никто. А на следующий день мнущийся и отводящий глаза хозраспорядитель сказал, что неправильно одному человеку занимать четырехместную каюту, и Мерфи выделили личную. Махонькую, в помещении бывшей кладовки, зато только для него одного. Получается, одиночные каюты были у высшего руководства лагеря и у страшного и ужасного злодея Джона Мерфи. Чему последний был только рад. Собственно, он очень быстро нашел массу способов извлечения бытовой выгоды из своего специфического положения. Но в остальном оно его совершенно не радовало.

К тому же еще в первую ночь после возвращения в лагерь «Джаха», Мерфи впервые приснился дурацкий кошмар. Поначалу он вообще не обратил на него внимания — ну приснилась редкостная гадость, с кем не бывает. Да и вся окружающая обстановка вполне способствовала недобрым снам. Но сон оказался настойчив и начал повторяться каждую ночь. Мерфи злился на собственное подсознание — ну вот с чего бы именно сейчас? Ведь все относительно хорошо, он не бегает в одиночестве по лесам и не сидит в плену у землян, наоборот, живет в безопасном лагере — насколько вообще можно говорить о безопасности на Земле. К какого перепугу к нему придолбался этот сон? Но отделаться от него никак не получалось. Он продолжал сниться с завидным упорством.

Во сне они снова с Беллами занимались сексом — в их любимой позе. Беллами уважал разнообразие, но чаще всего Мерфи лежал на спине, а Беллами приподнимал его за бедра, иногда закидывая ноги на плечи, иногда Мерфи обхватывал его ими вокруг ребер, скрещивая на спине. Это нравилось обоим.

Но в во сне все шло не так. Вернее, начиналось все вполне традиционно, горячо и возбуждающе — ровно до тех пор, пока Беллами не начинал в него входить. Его каменный стояк оказывался отнюдь не образным выражением. Во сне член Беллами ощущался твердым и острым, как настоящий камень, и холодным, почти леденящим. Мерфи было больно, гораздо больнее, чем в реальности, и возбуждение совершенно не перекрывало эту лишь усиливающуюся с каждым движением Беллами боль.

Мерфи пытался отстраниться, но Беллами не отпускал его, продолжая насаживать словно на кол, с каждым движением врываясь все глубже в его истерзанное тело. От боли и страха возбуждение смывало бесследно, и от этого становилось только хуже. Мерфи начинал материться, а потом молчал, до боли стискивая зубы, потому что не хотел кричать под Беллами, но знал, что если разомкнет их, то уже не сможет сдержаться.

А Беллами все не останавливался, продолжая с каким-то механическим почти неживым упорством вдалбливать в него свой член, который казалось, с каждым толчком словно увеличивался и рос, становясь одновременно и длиннее, и шире, и бугристее. А удары Беллами все усиливались, он врывался в Мерфи сильнее и размашистее, сминая и разрывая все на своем пути.

И когда Мерфи уже был готов наплевать на гордость и заорать, Беллами наклонялся ниже и смыкал руки на его шее. Мерфи начинал задыхаться, легкие горели от нехватки воздуха, он пытался отбиться, но у него ничего не получалось. Беллами был слишком сильный и слишком тяжелый. И продолжая его душить, не переставал ритмично вонзать в него свой огромный ледяной и твердый член, который, как Мерфи казалось, протыкал его почти насквозь, доставая чуть ли не до горла.

А потом Беллами склонялся еще ниже и шептал ему на ухо:

— Сдохни.

На этом месте Мерфи всегда просыпался — с колотящимся сердцем, задыхающийся, растерянный и с отнюдь не иллюзорно болящей задницей. Казалось, что за время сна вся боль от подживающих ран стекалась в одну точку и концентрировалась в ней. Но стоило проснуться — и она тут же медленно расползалась обратно, по своим естественным местам. И уже спустя несколько минут тело болело лишь там, где и должно было — в заживающей пробитой ноге, в ссадинах на плечах и на локтях, в синяках на спине…

Проснувшись в первый раз, он долго и безнадежно матерился, вспомнив такие конструкции, которые, казалось, никогда и не знал. Со второго раза ругаться было уже глупо. Он просто четверть часа лежал в темноте и таращился в потолок, которого даже не видел, пока дыхание не восстанавливалось и не отступали последние тени дурацкого кошмара, а потом снова засыпал.

Но через несколько дней чертов сон начал повторяться по два раза за ночь. Мерфи тихо зверел. А единственный приходивший ему в голову способ разделаться с назойливым сном предполагал участие реального Беллами, которого регулярно не было в лагере, а когда он появлялся, то не выходил из модуса «Мерфи, отвали». А навязываться Мерфи не хотел. Тем более из-за такого ерундового повода. Как-нибудь его кошмары сами рассосутся со временем. Наверное.

Но у них была еще одна, довольно неприятная побочка. Вот как-то так в последнее время получалось, что во время дрочки Мерфи чаще всего, или, честнее сказать, почти всегда, представлял Беллами. Не то, чтобы у него было слишком много возможности, времени и желания именно теперь этим заниматься, но организм требовал свое.

А теперь Мерфи каждый раз невольно вспоминал этот повторяющийся сон, и тут же словно ведро ледяной воды на голову выливали. Вернее, в том-то вся беда, что вовсе даже не на голову. И все попытки не думать (хоть о сне, хоть о Беллами), предсказуемо приводили к прямо противоположному результату.

Не то, чтобы для Мерфи это катило на значимую проблему, но на фоне всего остального выглядело как лишний кирпич на и так больную голову. И как-то так получалось, что вокруг — сплошные кирпичи. Вроде бы новый шанс вернуться в общество и начать все с нового листа — живи и радуйся, а на деле вся польза разве что в лучших условиях для выживания, а вот с радостями как-то не задалось.

Мерфи чем дальше, тем больше убеждался, что в свежеепереименованной Аркадии ему ничего не светит, и взгляд то и дело возвращался к темнеющему за оградой лесу. Которого ему вообще-то полагалось бояться до усрачки, но лес все равно продолжал его манить. Но Мерфи уже дважды был там, и оба раза — с очень плачевным результатом. Наступать в третий на те же самые грабли было предельно глупо. Если уж и уходить из лагеря, то не одному и — с запасами, оружием и экипировкой.

Вот только кто теперь с ним пойдет?

***

Когда Рейвен позвала его помочь Финну, Мерфи искренне обрадовался. Он хотел хоть что-то сделать для Финна — и потому, что это был именно Финн, Мерфи с ним немало связывало, он был ему уже не раз обязан. И потому, что они вместе были в той злополучной деревне. И потому, что он совершенно не понимал и не разделял всеобщего осуждения сделанного Финном. Да, те люди не угрожали им, и вовсе не обязательно было по ним стрелять. Но, ведь Финн с ними поступил ровно так же, как сами земляне относились к Сотне.

Какие погибшие безоружные женщины и дети, а не воины? Мерфи на память не жаловался, и никаких младенцев или мелких детей в той деревне не было. Самому младшему из убитых было от силы лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Ну так и в Сотне были погибшие от рук землян, в том же возрасте. И девчонок они убивали без малейшей оглядки на то, что «они женщины, а не воины». Да и какие «безоружные»? Там у каждого второго, если не у двух из трех на поясе был нож-тесак в разы покрупнее тех, с которыми в Сотне выходили на охоту. И когда земляне начали убивать, никакого другого оружия у них не было. Получается, по такой логике они все были безоружными и половина — детьми при том? Но никого это не гребло, и никаких претензий землянам за тех погибших никто не выставлял и не собирался, а Финна все осуждали. Поддерживали, но все равно осуждали. Мерфи считал, что от такой поддержки Финну только хуже. Но его, как всегда, никто не слушал.

А теперь о нем наконец-то вспомнили — когда все стало настолько фигово, что даже Бьерн решилась выдать ему автомат. Но Мерфи все равно хотел быть нужным и полезным. И надеялся, что Финна еще можно спасти.

Но потом оказалось, что Рейвен позвала его лишь для того, чтобы подсунуть землянам вместо своего обожаемого Финна. А его помощь никому и даром не сдалась. Это было как удар под дых — внезапный и полностью выбивающий из колеи. И в первые секунды в голове у Мерфи было только одно — «Да пристрелите вы меня уже, задрали предавать!»

Но Рейвен остановили, причем именно сам Финн. Кларк лишь сказала «Рейвен, не надо» и «он один из нас», а Беллами практически промолчал, кроме общего «ты знаешь, на что способны земляне». И этого было мало, чертовски мало — для Мерфи. Особенно теперь, когда Финн уже был мертв.

Беллами колебался, Мерфи это и заметил, и запомнил. Но в чем именно? Беллами не мог решить, как именно ему останавливать Рейвен? Или так и не определился, стоит ее останавливать или нет? И для Мерфи это была чертовски важная разница.

А если бы они были только втроем: он, Беллами и Рейвен. Если бы с ними не было ни Кларк, ни Финна, стал бы Беллами ее останавливать? Или позволил бы ей сдать Мерфи землянам вместо Финна?

Мерфи очень хотелось верить, что нет. Что колебания Беллами в челноке относились к выбору способа, а не к самому решению. Но он не был уверен. И эта неуверенность буквально отравляла его изнутри. Он должен был знать наверняка.

И хотя он понимал, что именно сегодняшняя ночь — крайне неудачное время, но он должен был спросить. Неважно, ответит Беллами или нет. По его реакции на сам вопрос Мерфи и так все поймет.

Беллами долго не отвечал на стук, а когда открыл, то уже был мрачен и раздражен, а увидев, кто к нему пришел — еще больше нахмурился.

— Мерфи? Проваливай отсюда.

— Надо поговорить, — Мерфи просунул ногу между косяком и дверью.

— Нам не о чем говорить, — отрезал Беллами.

— Уверен?

— Ты должен был его остановить! — рявкнул Беллами. — Я же дал тебе автомат! Я тебе доверился. А ты ничего не сделал, и теперь Финн мертв!

Мерфи настолько опешил, что отступил. Дверь каюты Беллами со стуком захлопнулась.

— Как, твою мать, я должен бы останавливать Финна автоматом? Пристрелить его, что ли? — безнадежно спросил он у закрытой двери.

Вот и поговорили.

***

Хлопнув дверью перед носом Мерфи, Беллами почти сразу же пожалел об этом. Не надо было так резко с Мерфи — но не бежать же теперь за ним. И Беллами чертовски устал. И сегодня умер Финн. А Мерфи сам виноват. Нечего было приходить с разговорами именно сегодня. И кем для Мерфи был Финн? Всего лишь один из Сотни, который к тому же периодически с ним цапался, а для Беллами Финн успел стать почти другом. Ну надо же было Мерфи явиться к нему именно сегодня.

Хотя в каком-то смысле это было даже к лучшему: сам подставился и дал повод наорать и послать куда подальше. Потому что на самом деле Беллами не хотел говорить с Мерфи. Понимал неизбежность такого разговора, но надеялся его оттянуть.

Мерфи умер для него в тот момент, когда Шарлотта прыгнула с обрыва, осталась только ненависть к нему и желание прибить собственными руками. Беллами искренне хотел, чтобы тот сдох в лесу, чтобы больше никогда его не видеть. Но он выжил и вернулся. И благодаря долбаным пацифистам, Кларк с Финном, даже остался в Сотне.

Беллами знал, что нельзя его оставлять. После того, что они все с ним сделали — ни в коем случае нельзя. Только не Мерфи. И он оказался прав. А Коннор и Майлз заплатили за это собственными жизнями. И хорошо еще что только эти двое, чудо, что больше никто не пострадал.

Но когда Мерфи его вешал, совершенно неожиданно для Беллами броня его ненависти сначала дала трещину, а потом и вовсе раскололась. Хотя казалось бы, Мерфи наоборот дал повод ненавидеть его еще больше. Но нет. В какой-то момент Беллами на самом деле его понял. И дальше уже не получалось ненавидеть его так чисто, искренне и незамутненно, как до того.

И от этого стало только хуже. Ибо как только он переставал ненавидеть Мерфи, все сразу стало слишком сложно, непонятно и противоречиво — Беллами просто не хотел об этом думать. Когда Мерфи ранил Рейвен и потратил их порох, подставив перед землянами, Беллами радостно уцепился за новый повод для ненависти (потому что всерьез злиться на Мерфи за Коннора и Майлза как-то уже не получалось, как и за себя). Но Рейвен выжила, землян они победили, и… и тут Беллами полностью терялся в своих мыслях, ощущениях и эмоциях. И слишком много было всего остального — насущных проблем, выживания на самой грани, тревог и забот о дорогих ему людях, чтобы забивать голову этими непонятными и сбивающими с толку размышлениями о Мерфи.

Но, тем не менее, нельзя вечно уходить от этих мыслей и от этого разговора. Беллами пообещал себе, что как только подвернется свободная минутка, когда ему не надо будет срочно куда-то бежать и кого-то спасать, он обязательно подумает о Мерфи, со всем разберется и потом с ним поговорит. А Мерфи — подождет, никуда не денется.

***

Возвращаясь к себе после несложившегося разговора с Беллами, Мерфи не спешил в свою каюту, наоборот, хотелось пройтись. Он отправился кружным путем и случайно вышел к общественным душевым, которые находились вообще чуть ли не на противоположным конце станции от его каюты.

Проходя мимо, он насторожился — показалось, что внутри кто-то есть. Поначалу он удивился, что можно делать там, если на ночь воду все так же отключают — как и раньше, когда станция еще оставалась на орбите. А потом вспомнил слышанную от кого-то байку, что с часу до трех ночи в душевых отключали не только воду, но и свет, и они были местом тайных анонимных свиданий для всех, готовых на случайный секс неизвестно с кем.

Мерфи покосился на стандартный дисплей часов рядом с зеленым огоньком открытого электронного замка. Начало второго. Как раз то самое время. И это — очень, очень плохая идея.

А у него есть лучшие? Возвращаться к себе и к кошмарам с Беллами? И так уже насмотрелся каждую ночь до тошноты. Если никак не получается изгнать Беллами из своих снов, а вживую тот его посылает чуть ли не матом, то может хоть так получится разобраться. Хотя бы с кошмарами.

Мерфи сделал первый шаг к одновременно и манящей и пугающей его двери.

К черту Беллами. К черту кошмары.

Он зашел в общий коридор душевых и щелкнул выключателем. Света нет. По спине прошелся холодок и живот скрутило то ли ощущением опасности, то ли предчувствием совершаемой ошибки. Последний шанс развернуться и уйти.

Медленно ступая в полной темноте, Мерфи двинулся вдоль закрытых кабинок. Судя по звукам, в самой крайней кто-то был. Еще на пару секунд застыв перед дверью, Мерфи резко выдохнул, взялся за ручку и решительно потянул ее на себя.

Он сразу же понял, что внутри находится взрослый мужчина — по запаху, по дыханию, просто по ощущению чужого присутствия. Он заранее не думал и не загадывал, но теоретически в кабинке мог оказаться вообще кто угодно — любого пола и возраста.

На плечи Мерфи легли чужие руки, широкие и сильные, и властно притянули к себе. Мерфи хотел дотронуться до незнакомца, но его руку перехватили, а его самого рывком развернули и прижали к себе. Мерфи почувствовав упирающийся в него сквозь брюки здоровенный и твердый, полностью готовый к делу чужой член. Похоже, пока мужчина был тут один, он времени не терял.

Рука мужчины легла на его пах и принялась жестко мять пока вялый и совершенно не возбужденный член. Вторая тем временем быстро и уверено расправлялась с ремнем и поясом штанов. Мерфи хотел было возмутиться слишком быстрым и активным переходом прямо к делу, но вовремя сообразил, что если заговорит, то может быть узнан.

Те временем мужик уже стянул с него брюки, чужие пальцы впились в ягодицы, жадно вминаясь и раздвигая. Кажется, это, действительно, была плохая идея, но, может, оно и к лучшему.

Чуть влажный шершавый и мозолистый палец нырнул в его задний проход, быстро и решительно проталкиваясь внутрь. Буквально через пару минут к первому пальцу присоединился второй, а потом и третий. Они совсем недолго массировали и растягивали его задний проход, а потом в него уперлась головка чужого члена, с натугой протискиваясь вперед. И это оказался очень, очень толстый член. Мерфи резко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и закусил губу. Какой же он толстый. Просто огромный. В два, если не в три раза толще его собственного — по крайней мере Мерфи так казалось по ощущениям. И он вовсе не хотел найти таких приключений на свою задницу!

Мерфи попытался расслабиться, но получалось не очень. А здоровенный член продолжал растягивать его анус, медленно проникая внутрь. Мерфи дернулся отстраниться, чтобы хоть немного переждать, дать телу привыкнуть. Но мужчина то ли не понял его намерений, то ли не захотел учитывать. Он впился руками в бедра Мерфи, пресекая малейшие поползновения отклониться, и продолжил вдавливаться в него, натягивая на свой пылающий возбуждением член.

Мерфи помнил про план остаться неузнанным и даже не пытался заговорить со своим визави. Мужчина тоже молчал. Мерфи слышал только его прерывистое дыхание, и ощущал мощные движения, которыми тот вдалбливался его задницу. Мерфи надеялся, что может он хотя бы окажется коротким. Но тот уже вошел глубже, чем в него когда-либо входили. И продолжал двигаться вперед.

Огромный толстый длинный член. Вот надо же было так попасть. Мерфи едва удерживался, чтобы не заскулить от боли. Ему уже казалось, что чужой член уперся ему в живот, а мужчина все продолжал толкать его внутрь, цепко и больно придерживая Мерфи за бедра и не давая ни шанса отстраниться или остановить это вторжение.

По ощущениям Мерфи внутренности почти подкатились к горлу, а движение внутри него все продолжалось. Мерфи даже не верилось, что бывают настолько большие и толстые члены, но это невероятное уже находилось в нем — растягивало и наполняло все больше и больше.

Задницу свело от желания сжаться, Мерфи рефлекторно дернулся. И его тут же хлестко шлепнули по ягодице. Не столько больно, сколько обидно. Да можно подумать у него был хоть какой-то шанс, когда в его анусе торчит это чье-то возбужденное здоровенное бревно, которое продолжало проникать внутрь него, все дальше и дальше, распирая, продавливая и заполняя собой до отказа.

Медленно и осторожно, но безжалостно и неумолимо мужчина продолжал загонять внутрь него то, что Мерфи уже был уверен, просто не может в нем поместиться. Он провел рукой по животу — и да, ему не показалось, он действительно ощутил выпирающий впереди массивный бугор, который медленно увеличивался и смещался все выше.

Мерфи хотелось попросить мужчину остановиться, прекратить это, но тогда тот услышит его голос и может узнать его. А этого Мерфи категорически не хотел. Кроме того было что-то извращенно-правильное в том, что именно этой ночью, когда умер Финн, и с ним самим происходит что-то плохое.

Нет, Мерфи не чувствовал за собой вины, несмотря на слова Кларк и Беллами. Но он жив, а Финн — нет. Несколько часов назад Финну в сердце загнали кинжал. А Мерфи всего лишь загоняют в задницу толстенный и длиннющий член. Это он переживет. А Финн — не пережил.

Наконец-то чужой член завершил движение внутри него, и Мерфи понял, что мужчина полностью вошел. Мерфи никогда еще не ощущал себя так глубоко насаженным, натянутым на другого, буквально распяленным на его члене. Настолько, что дышать было тяжело, и Мерфи боялся шелохнуться.

Но, совсем немного выждав, мужчина начал двигаться в нем. Сначала медленно и тягуче, короткими неглубокими мягкими толчками. Мерфи все равно каждый раз закусывал губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Но постепенно мужчина увеличивал и размах, и амплитуду движения.

Мерфи ощутил как по его ногам стекают теплые струйки. Его начало трясти мелкой дрожью. А мужчина, кажется, только входил в раж, двигаясь все более резко, быстро и размашисто, еще глубже натягивая Мерфи на свое огромное возбужденное естество, раз за разом мощным рывком вонзая его в истерзанную задницу.

Мерфи было чертовски больно. Тем более, чужие руки больше так и не прикоснулись к его собственному члену. Мерфи начал дрочить себе, надеясь хоть за возбуждением спрятаться от боли. Даже когда его вместе трахали Беллами с Атомом — это было не так сильно и не так пронизывающе, не так больно.

А этот неизвестный мужик вбивался в него, словно хотел пронзить насквозь, порвать, сломать, раздавить собственным напором. От начальной мягкости, медленности и осторожности не осталось и следа. Теперь Мерфи трахали жестко, сильно, безжалостно, совершенно не считаясь с его ощущениями, словно какую-то вещь, предназначенную лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворить чужую похоть.

А он продолжал упоено надрачивать собственный член. Но это словно только еще больше завело неизвестного мужика. Он сдавлено рыкнул, подхватил Мерфи под колени, предельно разводя его ноги в стороны, так что аж связки затрещали, приподнял на весу и впечатал в стену душевой — Мерфи едва успел подставить руки, чтобы не удариться лицом.

Мужик навалился сзади, вдавливая Мерфи в стену, и продолжил размашисто загонять в него свой огромный член снизу вверх, входя теперь чуть под другим углом, и за счет по инерции сползающего вниз Мерфи ухитряясь засаживать в него еще глубже.

Мерфи затошнило. Отстранено мелькнула мысль, хорошо, что за весь сегодняшний суматошный день он так и не выбрался поесть. Он уже не мог дотянуться до собственного прижатого к холодной стене члена, но это и не потребовалось.

Теперь каждый толчок мужчины еще более чувствительным и мощным движением проходился по его внутренностям, задевая все, что только можно задеть и порождая волну острого возбуждения, отдающуюся дрожью во всем теле — от затылка до пальцев ног.

После нескольких таких движений Мерфи скрутило болезненным оргазмом он даже не знал чего больше в нем — мучения или возбуждения. Он выплеснулся на стену душевой, обляпав свой живот. Но мужик и не думал кончать, продолжая двигаться внутри него с ритмичностью и неотвратимостью пневмопресса.

Мерфи уже почти вырубался, когда наконец-то ощутил в себе обжигающую струю — как солью на свежую рану. Но зато, наконец, все закончилось. Мужчина вынул из Мерфи свой член, отпустил его и позволил упасть на холодный и заляпанный липким и скользким пол.

Выходя из душевой, мужчина нагнулся и быстро провел рукой по лицу и волосам Мерфи. А тому было слишком фигово, чтобы пытаться уклониться от этой неожиданной то ли грубой ласки, то ли попытки опознать на ощупь.

Когда мужчина ушел, Мерфи попытался встать, но получилось далеко не с первой попытки. Ему казалось, что он провалялся на полу всего несколько минут, но не был уверен в правильности ощущения времени. Его всего колотило. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, раздавленным и предельно затраханным — почти до потери сознания.

Мерфи едва смог натянуть штаны дрожащими руками, застегнулся, доковылял до своей каюты и, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать, проваливаясь то ли в беспамятство, то ли в сон.

И ему снова приснился тот же чертов сон. Подсознание словно обрадовалось свежему опыту новой боли и поспешило реализовать новые впечатления в старой уже привычной схеме регулярного кошмара.

Но сегодня Мерфи впервые не стал даже пытаться отстраняться от насаживающего его на свой член Беллами. Да, чертовски больно, но будто ему привыкать? Пусть Беллами делает все, что хочет — убивает его, затрахивает хоть до смерти, душит. Ему пофиг. Чем хуже, тем лучше.

Надо лишь позволить Беллами сделать все, что угодно, зайти предельно далеко и даже дальше. Сегодня член Беллами ощущался не просто холодным, а обжигающе ледяным. Он снова разрывал Мерфи. Опять каждый толчок ощущался как резкий удар, нанизывающий его на каменно-острую громадину врывающегося в него члена, каждым толчком пробивающего почти насквозь.

Мерфи буквально тонул в боли. Но поднявшаяся невесть откуда азартная злость позволяла удерживаться на самой границе сознания, и она же начала его толкать навстречу боли — пусть будет еще хуже, еще больнее, еще невыносимее, еще больше — всего. В конце концов, что ему еще осталось терять? Пусть Беллами разорвет его, пусть его огромный холодный член выжжет льдом все изнутри, пусть уничтожит все, Мерфи сам поможет ему в этом.

И Мерфи начал подаваться навстречу, рывком толкая свое тело на врывающийся в него каменно-твердый и нечеловечески большой стояк Беллами. Это добавило боли, хотя секунду назад казалось, что больше уже некуда. Внутренности словно взорвались, каждую мышцу скрутило судорогой, а в затылок будто вогнали раскаленный штырь. Но неожиданно это вернуло и возбуждение.

Беллами снова с разгону вонзил в него свое орудие, а Мерфи так же отчаянно рванулся вперед, еще сильнее и еще глубже насаживаясь на него, чем это удалось бы сделать Беллами. Чувство распирания уже давно преодолело порог невыносимости, и Мерфи казалось, что внутри у него остался только раз за разом врывающийся в него член Беллами. Боли меньше не стало, и она оставалась такой же непереносимо острой, но теперь Мерфи наслаждался, упивался ею, почти кончал от нее.

Даже когда Беллами начал его душить, Мерфи не пытался вырваться, наоборот, откидывая голову, подставлял шею сжимающим ее рукам. Отдать Беллами все — до конца, до последней капли. И принять от него тоже все — всю его ненависть, всю злость, все его желание то ли обладать, то ли наказать, не закрываясь и не оставляя себе ничего, ни грамма.

Нехватка воздуха лишь обострила восприятие. Ломящее и изнывающее от боли тело уже не подчинялось ему, и Мерфи уже не мог заставить его толкаться навстречу Беллами, лишь ощущал, как не переставая душить, тот продолжает рывками забивать в него свой член, словно настоящий кол. В каждом движении ощущалась финальность и окончательность. Как вбивание последнего гвоздя в крышку гроба, как вышибание опоры из-под ног у стоящего с петлей на шее. Мерфи совершенно точно знал, что Беллами убивает его. И он хотел чтобы Беллами наконец-то уже сделал это. Но оставалось едва осознаваемое любопытство — как именно он умрет? Беллами его все же задушит или затрахает?

Но все произошло одновременно. Последний самый сильный и резкий удар, от которого словно лопнуло и разорвалось все внутри и предельно сжавшиеся на шее чужие сильные руки, окончательно сминающее горло и ломающие трахею.

***

Мерфи проснулся.

В первые секунды казалось, что он разучился дышать и судорожно пытался вспомнить этот простой и естественный навык. А потом лежал, ожидая, что боль, как и всегда, начнет рассасываться, расползаясь от заднего прохода по всему телу и сворачиваясь то тут, то там колюче-острыми клубочками, но в этот раз она даже не думала. Единственное — чуть прошло саднящее горло, но в остальном легче не стало. Даже наоборот. Единственный плюс, Мерфи почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что именно этот сон ему больше не приснится. Но в данный момент это не слишком утешало.

Мерфи понял, что его все еще мелко трясет, знобит и ломит все тело не меньше, чем во время земной лихорадки. Хуже всего, что он не мог понять, какая часть его в целом крайне паршивого самочувствия спровоцирована сном, а какая — имеет вполне физиологические причины.

Он с трудом сполз с постели и осмотрел себя: свежей крови на штанах было не так уж много, но они были настолько измазаны и заляпаны, что появление в таком виде на людях неизбежно вызвало бы ненужные вопросы. Значит, надо занести их в стиралку-сушилку, благо ее уже запустили после приземления, и весь процесс чистки одежды в ней занимал от силы четверть часа. Да и самому бы не помешало зайти в душ — нормальный душ, а не полуночный. При случайном воспоминании о котором Мерфи не удержался от кривой гримасы. Вот уж нашел себе решение проблемы с ночными кошмарами, лучше не придумаешь.

Забиться бы сейчас куда-нибудь и отлежаться денька три, но до начала его рабочий смены осталась всего пара часов. После возвращения с Финном его поставили в бригаду по разбору завалов — несложная, но тяжелая и утомительная работа. А он по каюте с трудом передвигается — заметят, пошлют в медчасть и…

На этом месте мысли Мерфи пасовали, после сна не только телу было плохо, голова тоже раскалывалась и казалась словно не своей. Но он точно знал, что не хочет такого развития событий. Возможно, он даже сможет работать, если только не вырубится в процессе. И скрыть все равно не получится…

Додумать логическую цепочку до конца так и не сложилось, но после стиралки и душевой он поперся к медчасти. Там еще никого не было кроме Джексона. Мерфи стоял у дверей, привалившись плечом к стене, и пытался определиться, стоит заходить или само все пройдет, когда Джексон его заметил.

— Мерфи? Что случилось? Ты заболел?

Очевидно, видок у него тот еще, раз в нем с порога больного подозревают.

— Не знаю, — Мерфи зябко передернул плечами. — Лихорадит немного. Да ерунда, наверное, какая-то. Я лучше пойду.

— Садись, я тебя осмотрю, — перебил его Джексон и кивнул на ближайшую кушетку.

Мерфи рефлекторно поморщился, вот уж что-что, а сидеть в ближайшие дни он точно не в состоянии. Джексон заметил реакцию, и его взгляд тут же дернулся именно туда, где у Мерфи сильнее всего болело. И от того, как при этом резко изменилось выражение лица Джексона, Мерфи сделалось совсем тоскливо. Он не собирался никому ничего объяснять, но ловить на себе такие взгляды было тошно до невозможности.

— Неудачно ночью сходил в душевые. В два часа ночи, — сухо сказал он, будучи практически уверенным, что Джексон вообще ничего не поймет.

Но неожиданно тот среагировал очень живо.

— Ааа… Понятно. У меня тоже такое пару раз случалось. На Ковчеге еще. В смысле, на орбите. Ну, я же пока не знаю, может и не такое, но в общем тоже все плохо заканчивалось. Ну, ты понял. Наверное. — Джексон совсем стушевался и замолчал.

Мерфи ошалело кивнул. Эта внезапная откровенность от по сути едва знакомого человека была настолько неожиданной и оказалась настолько щедрым подарком, на который Мерфи и близко рассчитывать не мог.

— Тогда ложись, — изменил первоначальное предложение Джексон, натягивая перчатки.

Мерфи молча повиновался, все еще находясь под впечатлением, что Джексон вот так походя признался ему, что тоже ходил ночами в душевые в поисках приключений на дурную голову и другие части тела.

— Извини, обезболивающих у нас вообще не осталось.

— Не проблема, — фыркнул Мерфи, утыкаясь лицом в сложенные перед собой руки.

Если бы все дело было только в боли — Мерфи готов был терпеть сколько угодно и до медчасти точно никогда бы не дошел. Но он не был уверен, что не повредил что-то ночью достаточно серьезно, и что ситуация все еще укладывается в «само заживет».

Мерфи пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не вздрогнуть от первого прикосновения Джексона. Но тот снова проявил чудеса такта и понимания. Сначала просто коснулся рукой в районе поясницы, ненадолго ее там задержал, а потом повел вниз, давая время привыкнуть к прикосновению.

— У тебя жар, — он констатировал очевидное. — И давно тебя так трясет?

— С ночи еще, — нехотя ответил Мерфи.

— А…э… что ты делал до утра?

— Спал.

Джексон ничего не сказал, но судя по его резкому выдоху, похожему на задавленный удивленный возглас, сам он после неудачных визитов в ночные душевые потом отнюдь не спал. Мерфи озадачился, а что еще можно было делать? Впрочем, проблемы Джексона его сейчас мало волновали.

— Насколько все плохо? — спросил он.

— Тебе нужны детали?

— Да нет, в общем-то, — Мерфи передернул плечом.

— Все довольно паршиво, но не критично. Я думаю, операция не потребуется.

Мерфи едва слышно выдохнул.

— Я сейчас сделаю пару уколов, — продолжил Джексон. — И надо будет вставить турунду, пропитанную заживляющим раствором. И менять ее пару раз в день. И так хотя бы два-три дня. И эти дни постараться поменьше есть. Или вообще нет.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Мерфи.

— И пару дней полежать. Или хотя бы поменьше ходить.

Мерфи только криво ухмыльнулся.

— Рабочие смены, да? — догадался Джексон. — Я могу…

Но Мерфи его перебил коротким и однозначным:

— Нет.

Что бы ни собирался предложить Джексон, это предполагало, что придется еще кому-то рассказывать и объяснять его ситуацию, и Мерфи это категорически не устраивало.

— Но…

— Нет!

Джексон осуждающе покачал головой и пошел готовить обещанный раствор.

— Будет больно, — предупредил он.

Мерфи лишь вздохнул. То, что боль будет его основным ощущением на ближайшие дни, он и так уже понял. Да и не в первый раз. А что с лекарством и турундой в заднице будет еще больнее, чем теперь — перетерпит, куда денется.

Уже направляясь на работу, Мерфи подумал, что все-таки правильно свернул утром в сторону медчасти. То ли уколы помогли, то ли сам разговор с Джексоном, но его хотя бы перестало трясти и в голове прояснилось.

***

Рабочий день дался Мерфи тяжелее, чем он надеялся. К обеду в Тондис отправилась делегация с телом Финна, многие ушли вместе с ней, из-за этого снова привлекли дополнительных людей в охрану и перераспределили рабочие смены. Пришлось вкалывать за двоих. Ну или хотя бы более-менее убедительно это изображать.

Естественно, ни в какую медчасть после смены Мерфи не пошел. Он на полном автопилоте едва дотащился до своей каюты и снова, не раздеваясь, свалился на койку, тут же вырубившись.

Сквозь сон ему послышалось, что он слышит скрип открывающейся двери, но не придал этому значения. Очнулся лишь от ощущения чужих рук на собственных бедрах и упирающегося в задницу того самого огромного члена. Мерфи дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, и только тогда заметил, что его руки привязаны какими-то веревками к решетчатому изголовью кровати.

Да вашу ж мать! Мерфи остервенело рванулся и …

… и снова проснулся. Теперь уже по-настоящему. В груди застрял так и не вырвавшийся крик, Мерфи ошеломленно уставился на застывшего у двери Джексона. Потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее. Это Джексон скрипел дверью, которую Мерфи забыл за собой запереть, вернее, даже не вспомнил о такой мелочи. И вся эта бредятина с мужиком из душевых ему примерещилась за последние пару секунд, пока Джексон заходил в его каюту. Но то был сон, а это — Джексон, всего лишь Джексон.

Мерфи повалился мордой в подушку — и чтобы спрятаться от чужого взгляда, и чтобы лишнего не наговорить. Джексона нестерпимо хотелось послать — куда подальше и матом. Но это было глупо и даже где-то по-свински. Человек настолько озаботился его здоровьем, что сам пришел к нему после смены. А он и так его напугал своим видом — судя по тому, как Джексон шарахнулся, выражение лица спросонья у Мерфи было то еще, хорошо хоть не заорал.

— Извини, я тебя разбудил?

— Нет, — буркнул Мерфи в подушку. — Все нормально.

— Мы же договаривались, что ты придешь вечером, — укоризненно заметил Джексон. — Ты хоть турунду вынул?

Мерфи неопределенно взмахнул рукой. Вот же навязался на его голову. Вроде бы надо радоваться, что хоть кому-то в Аркадии на него не наплевать — ну хоть в чем-то, а получается с точностью до наоборот.

— Я же говорил, надо менять два раза в день, — продолжил отчитывать его Джексон. — А так ты только хуже сделаешь.

— Меняй, — огрызнулся Мерфи, не поднимая лица от подушки.

Джексон начал стягивать с него штаны и тихо заметил:

— Не надо злиться, я же хочу помочь.

— Я не… — Мерфи оборвал себя на полуслове, отрицать очевидное было глупо. — Я не на тебя злюсь. Просто вымотался за день. И спасибо, что пришел. Я ценю, правда.

Джексон лишь едва слышно хмыкнул и приступил к неприятной процедуре. Когда он закончил, вместо того, чтобы сложить медицинский инвентарь и уйти, задержался возле Мерфи, медленно и словно задумчиво водя рукой по его пояснице и выше — на спину.

— У тебя все мышцы зажаты, как камень, — заметил он. — Может, массаж сделать?

— Давай, — согласился Мерфи раньше, чем вообще о чем-либо подумал.

Очень разумный ответ, учитывая, как ему хотелось наконец-то остаться в одиночестве. Наверное, массажа хотелось больше. Или на самом деле он не хотел оставаться один — снова наедине со своими кошмарами… Мерфи так толком и не понял, почему так ответил. Да и неважно, раз все равно уже согласился.

Джексон тем временем стащил с него куртку и футболку, устроился в ногах, опустил теплые сильные руки на его спину и начал ее разминать — сначала медленно и осторожно, а потом все сильнее и сильнее. И неожиданно это оказалось хорошо, просто офигительно хорошо.

Мерфи вообще не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему было настолько хорошо — чисто физически приятно и комфортно. И расслаблено. Когда-то в другой жизни. Которая осталась глубоко в прошлом — где-то там, до всего произошедшего за последнее время. Вот, например, когда он ночами ходил в палатку к Беллами… Не вовремя всплывшее воспоминание неожиданно резануло, словно тупым ножом по едва зажившей ране, так что даже Джексон уловил это:

— Я не слишком сильно давлю?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Мерфи.

Но эта крохотная нотка диссонанса неожиданно разрушила дурманящее очарование теплого кокона приятных ощущений. Джексон теперь массировал не только спину, но периодически добирался и до рук, а временами наоборот — спускался куда ниже спины. И хотя его движения ничуть не выходили за рамки приличий и вполне вписывались в обычный массаж, Мерфи стал чуть внимательнее осознавать происходящее и обратил внимание на то, что Джексон небезуспешно пытался скрыть.

— Если ты думаешь, что я не замечаю твой стояк, то ты ошибаешься, — заметил Мерфи, стараясь чтобы его голос звучал ровно, разве что слегка иронично.

Джексон напрягся, на несколько секунд его руки зависли над телом Мерфи, но потом вернулись к прерванному занятию.

— Тебя это не… не задевает? — после непродолжительного молчания спросил он.

— Нет, с чего бы, — хмыкнул Мерфи. — Не парься.

— А, тогда ладно, — Джексон облегченно вздохнул и уже с прежним рвением и энтузиазмом продолжил массаж.

А Мерфи попытался осмыслить факт, что он тут снова совершенно голый (штаны после процедуры он так и не надел) лежит под парнем, у которого на него встает. Первый пришедший в голову вопрос «это моя задница настолько неотразима или у тебя такой глубокий недотрах?» Мерфи благополучно проглотил. Иногда буквально затыкающая рот подушка оказывается весьма кстати.

— Почему такому парню, как ты, приходилось ночами ходить в душевые, да и тут ты вроде ни с кем не встречаешься? — спросил Мерфи, самостоятельно определившись с ответом на так и не заданный первый вопрос.

— Это какому «такому»? — уточнил Джексон.

— Молодой медик, элита Ковчега, да тебе стоит только свистнуть, и очередь желающих выстроится — хоть парней, хоть девушек, на твой вкус.

Джексон тяжело вздохнул:

— Все сложно.

— Что тут может быть сложного? — удивился Мерфи. — Даже если ты сам ни за кем не ухлестывал, никогда не поверю, что к тебе не пытались подкатить.

Ответом ему был еще один тяжкий вздох. Джексон пару минут помолчал, потом нехотя ответил:

— Так сложилось. Я бы мог объяснить, но это слишком длинно, запутанно и в любом случае будет звучать совершенно по-дурацки.

— Я не против послушать, — не настаивая, предложил Мерфи.

Вообще он был очень даже «за». Во-первых, его неудержимо клонило в сон, а засыпать прямо во время массажа он не хотел. Во-вторых, какой бы ни оказалась эта «запутанная история» — она и его отвлечет от ненужных мыслей о стояке Джексона, и сам Джексон, рассказывая, тоже переключится на другое.

— Ну смотри, ты сам напросился. Но только не надо потом считать меня полным придурком.

— Не буду, — серьезно заверил Мерфи.

Джексон чуть помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

— Началось все с моего пра-пра и так далее прадеда, еще на Земле…

Мерфи чуть не присвистнул — помешала пресловутая подушка — вот уж чего он точно не ожидал, так это что история окажется настолько уходящей корнями в давние времена.

— Он с семьей переехал из Индии в Америку в поисках лучшей жизни, одна из его дочерей вышла замуж за американца, но вскорости молодые супруги погибли в автокатастрофе, и их единственного оставшегося сиротой сына воспитывали бабушка с дедушкой. Они ему все уши прожужжали про далекую и невообразимо прекрасную родину Индию, лучше которой нет на земле. И когда мальчик вырос, он вернулся обратно в Индию из своих детских сказок, где оказалось, что, с точки зрения местных, он вовсе не индиец, а полукровка и вообще все довольно сложно. И сказка оказалась не такой уж сказочной. А его накрыло идеей-фикс — стать настоящим индийцем и основать собственную династию. Он был богат, сумел жениться на девушке из высокородной семьи и, приложив множество усилий, добился таких же выгодных браков и для своих детей, и для своих внуков… Ты вообще слушаешь?

— Да, — слегка озадачено кивнул Мерфи. — Просто это все настолько странно, что я даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Я предупреждал, — напомнил Джексон и продолжил свой рассказ: — Своих детей он воспитал так, что сумел заразить идеей стать настоящими чистокровными индийцами, а те — своих, и так далее. Его правнук, мой дед, был руководителем индийской космической станции, когда случился апокалипсис. После катастрофы он пошел по стопам своего предка и нашел себе новую идею-фикс: чтобы индийская нация дольше всех остальных сохранила свои традиции и чистоту среди выживших остатков человечества. Звучит немного безумно, я в курсе.

Мерфи подумал, что отнюдь не немного, но решил промолчать.

— Он женился на индианке, и для своего сына тоже нашел подходящую жену — дочь двух индийцев. Помолвка моих родителей состоялась, когда отцу не было и десяти лет, а матери едва исполнилось пять, хотя поженились они уже после ее совершеннолетия. Но к тому времени, когда родился я, на Ковчеге уже не было чистокровных девочек-индианок. Отец часами просиживал над составленными его отцом картами генеалогии персонала индийской станции и в итоге таки нашел решение. Он добился, чтобы одна немолодая незамужняя индианка из простых рабочих получила право на ребенка и сам организовал ее встречи с будущим подходящим отцом, который уже был женат.

— А если бы родился мальчик? — Мерфи вообще глубоко офигевал от этой истории, но сумел воздержаться от того, чтобы сообщить Джексону свое мнение о его родственниках.

Джексон мимо воли хмыкнул.

— Да, план отца провалился бы, но родилась девочка, моя будущая жена. Мне было одиннадцать лет.

— И?

— И к пятнадцати я понял, что мне нравятся мальчики, — обреченно закончил Джексон.

— Ты не сказал отцу?

— Это убило бы его, уничтожило его мечту. Я не смог.

— Ага, лучше позволить ему разрушить твою жизнь.

Джексон снова вздохнул.

— Идея отца ведь была не только в том, чтобы оставить чистокровное потомство, а в передаче всех традиций, самой культуры индийского народа. И никакой однополой любви в ней не предполагалось. Ну или, по крайней мере, так оно звучало в интерпретации отца и деда. Я не мог их настолько подвести. Поэтому я ни с кем не встречался, ждал, пока вырастет моя невеста, и иногда ходил в ночные душевые.

— И ты женился на ней? — спросил Мерфи.

— Она погибла за несколько лет до своего совершеннолетия — несчастный случай. Это похоронило все надежды отца на правильное продолжение рода. И убило его. В самом буквальном смысле слова. А мать не перенесла его смерти и ушла вслед за ним.

— Но потом-то тебе уже ничто не мешало, — заметил Мерфи.

— Знаешь, едва похоронив родителей, я меньше всего хотел тут же наплевать на их убеждения и пуститься во все тяжкие. А потом я с головой ушел в работу, а через пару лет разразился нынешний кризис, и стало вообще не до того. Ну, вот как-то так. И я же говорил, что ты будешь считать меня редкостным придурком.

— Я не считаю, — возразил Мерфи. — Все действительно… сложно и запутано.

— Спасибо.

— За что? — удивился Мерфи.

— Что выслушал. И обошелся без критических замечаний.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Мерфи.

На самом деле история Джексона звучала для него как нечто совершенно чуждое, немыслимое и несовместимое с той жизнью на Ковчеге, которую он знал. И он не мог осуждать то, чего вообще не понимал. Но и адекватным поведение родственников Джексона отнюдь не выглядело. Ведь из-за них Джексон стал посещать ночные душевые, и ходил туда отнюдь не один раз. Вот только жаль, что вчера он туда не пошел. Лучше бы там Мерфи попался Джексон, во всех смыслах лучше.

— А на Земле ты уже был ночью в душевых? — спросил Мерфи.

— Да как-то не до того было. И я не знал, что эта традиция и тут соблюдается, — смутился Джексон.

— А жаль. В смысле, что вчера там был не ты.

— Да, мне тоже.

Оба замолчали, но от былой непринужденности не осталось и следа, и, казалось, с каждой последующей секундой молчания напряжение только возрастает, буквально разливаясь в воздухе. Джексон продолжал разминать Мерфи, но теперь его движения уже не были такими невинными, становясь все более провокационными. Или Мерфи так казалось, потому что он сам не мог отделаться от навязчивой мысли, как бы все было, встреть он тогда в душевой Джексона.

Дыхание того становилась все более учащенным. А самому Мерфи до одури хотелось, прогибаясь в пояснице, подкинуть вверх задницу, подставив ее теплым руками Джексона. Что он и сделал. Массаж плавно переместился на ягодицы.

— Тут жарко и душно, — срывающимся голосом заметил Джексон. — Тебе совсем маленькая комнатушка досталась.

— Так разденься, — предложил Мерфи.

Он вполне отдавал себе отчет, что провоцирует и нарывается, но ему было пофиг. Он вполне мог не идти на поводу у волнами накатывающего возбуждения. В конце концов, можно просто выставить Джексона, подрочить и завалиться спать — хороший, логичный, разумный выбор. Но в пень логичность, и что задница еще не зажила — тоже в пень. И что на самом деле он сейчас совсем не хочет, чтобы его трахали, даже Джексон.

После смерти Финна, захлопнутой перед ним двери Беллами и чертовой душевой что-то словно… не поломалось, но стало неважным, слишком неважным. Собственные желания в том числе. Ему на самом деле было пофиг, выебет его Джексон или нет. Он не хотел новой боли, ему и так ее хватало с избытком, но все произошедшее за последние сутки породило какое-то тотальное безразличие. Начавшееся со взгляда в лицо целящейся в него Рейвен и где-то посреди сегодняшнего тяжелого дня окончательно оформившееся в «делайте со мной, что хотите».

Это состояние было странным и противоестественным для Мерфи, и он надеялся, что со временем оно все же пройдет. Но сейчас ему было максимально все равно — что будет с ним, что сделает или не сделает Джексон, будет снова больно или нет. Все равно ничего хорошего с ним не происходит и уже, наверное, никогда не произойдет. А на плохое проще наплевать заранее — если будет, ну и ладно, и черт с ним.

Джексон послушался дурного совета, стянул футболку и завис в размышлениях, стоит ли раздеваться дальше. Мерфи повернул голову и скептически на него покосился. Джексон заметил этот взгляд, зарделся, слез с ног Мерфи, снял брюки и вернулся обратно.

Мерфи с обреченной решимостью уткнулся лицом в подушку, в зародыше задавливая так и крутящийся на языке вопрос про неснятые трусы. Если и есть более откровенный способ нарываться, то его еще не просто не изобрели.

Джексон снова устроился на ногах Мерфи и продолжил массаж, разминая плечи, и чтобы дотянуться, почти укладывался на Мерфи сверху. Его возбужденный член упирался между ягодиц Мерфи, их разделяла лишь тонкая ткань, которая даже на уровне тактильных ощущений практически ничего не скрывала. При каждом движении Джексона его член ерзал по коже Мерфи, вызывая целый шквал противоречивых ощущений. С одной стороны, это возбуждало. С другой стороны, Мерфи совершенно точно знал, что не хочет этого, сейчас — нет. Не нужны ему сегодня никакие чужие члены в собственной заднице. Только кому есть дело до того, чего хочет или не хочет Джон Мерфи? Всем наплевать. Ну так и он тоже наплюет. Сам. Легко. Пусть будет, что будет.

Мерфи закрыл глаза. Его снова начало потряхивать. Он все ждал, когда Джексон перейдет к более решительным действиям, но тот неожиданно остановился, наградил Мерфи легким шлепком по заднице и слез с кровати.

— Все, я закончил, — сказал он и тут же, спохватившись, пояснил: — Массаж закончил. Ну, я пошел, — и потянулся за футболкой.

Мерфи потребовалась несколько секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее, слезть с кровати, поймать честно собирающегося уходить Джексона, притянуть к себе и вовлечь в поцелуй. Свободной рукой он стянул с него трусы и нашарил его член, обхватывая вместе со своим, тоже готовым к делу.

В первые мгновения Джексон застыл в его объятых, а затем сам с энтузиазмом облапил Мерфи, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. И это теплое, даже пышущее жаром тело неожиданно словно растопило застрявшие где-то под кожей осколки льда из его ночных кошмаров. Мерфи погрузился в окутывающие его ощущения: два прижатых друг к другу члена в его руке, продолжающийся поцелуй, губы Джексона под его губами. Мягкие, теплые, податливые, но… но не те. Не Беллами. Мерфи мысленно чертыхнулся. Вот же упорно лезет в голову, никак от него не отделаться!

Он ускорил движение своей руки и спустя пару минут Джексон, сдавленно всхлипнув, выплеснулся ему в ладонь, а Мерфи догнал его за пару резких рывков. От короткого оргазма Мерфи неожиданно сильно повело, так что он даже не устоял на ногах. И то ли пытающийся удержать его, то ли падающий вместе с ним Джексон неловко уронил обоих на кровать, так и не разорвав объятий.

Когда они оба отдышались, Джексон тихо спросил:

— Можно, я останусь?

— Оставайся, — ответил Мерфи и уткнулся в его плечо, совершенно точно зная, что даже говоря правду, врет вот таким своим ответом.

Это было неправильно и нечестно по отношению к Джексону, но у Мерфи не хватило духу отказаться. И впервые после возвращения в Аркадию в эту ночь ему вообще ничего не снилось.

***

Мерфи проснулся от непривычного ощущения чьих-то пальцев, ковыряющихся у него в волосах. Это не было неприятно, скорее странно и очень неожиданно. Мерфи тряхнул головой, надеясь избавиться от назойливого внимания к своей шевелюре, но пальцы не только не убрались восвояси, а наоборот, еще сильнее вцепились, не отпуская.

— Что ты делаешь? — Мерфи раскрыл глаза и в упор посмотрел на склонившегося над ним Джексона.

— Плету. Прическу то есть. Ну ведь тебе наверняка мешают падающие на глаза волосы, — несколько невпопад ответил тот.

Нет, Мерфи давно умел молчать — когда надо. Когда очень надо и причем лично ему самому. Еще на Ковчеге в тюрьме научился. Но вот как-то с Джексоном именно это умение оказалось как никогда востребованным и даже достигло новых, ранее невиданных высот.

— Тебе не нравится? Ты против? — спохватился Джексон, очевидно, промолчал Мерфи слишком красноречиво. — Но ведь ты же даже не видел результата, и я еще не закончил.

Мерфи таки освободил свои волосы, выковырнулся из не менее цепких полуобъятий Джексона и встал с кровати.

— Мне на смену уже собираться пора, — чуть грубовато сказал он, напрочь игнорируя все заданные вопросы. Ибо в ответ на них мог только послать матом, а посылать Джексона совершенно не хотелось.

— Эээ… вообще-то нет, — тот отвел взгляд.

— Что? — дернулся Мерфи, он ведь говорил ему, чтобы тот не вмешивался!

— Нам уже давно надо разобрать склад медикаментов, — пояснил Джексон. — А я все никак не успеваю до него толком добраться, поэтому попросил у бригадира рабочей смены себе помощника на пару дней.

— И как ты объяснил, что тебе нужен именно я?

— А никак, — усмехнулся Джексон. — Питерсон так обрадовался возможности хотя бы временно избавиться от тебя, что даже не стал ни о чем спрашивать.

Мерфи только тихо фыркнул. Можно подумать, ему нравится каждый день вкалывать, да еще и под руководством постоянно придирающегося к нему бригадира. Вот бы больше и не видели друг друга, к взаимному удовольствию. Мерфи так только «за».

Доктор Гриффин тоже не стала возражать против появления Мерфи в медчасти в качестве временного помощника. Сперва она немного удивилась, но, похоже, решила, что Джексону сплавили самого неугодного из рабочей бригады и не стала заострять на этом внимание. И даже на целый день отрядила Джексона на тот самый склад, чтобы они ударными темпами вдвоем наконец-то разгребли бардак, образовавшийся там во время жесткой посадки.

Хотя большая часть стеллажей вполне успешно перенесла падение Ковчега на Землю, но их внутренние крепления оказались не настолько надежными, и содержимое шкафов смешалось и перепуталось, при этом частично разбившись и разлившись. В первые часы на Земле Джексон занимался экстренным спасением запасов, отделяя протекающие контейнеры и емкости от остальных. Стремительную порчу медикаментов удалось остановить, но общий хаос от этого только увеличился. Теперь его надо было разобрать и вернуть склад в строго каталогизированное состояние. Джексону с Мерфи предстояла физически легкая, но довольно нудная и требующая сосредоточенности работа.

Для Мерфи — ничего сложного. Кроме понимания, что Джексон организовал это специально, ради него. Причем еще вчера вечером, заранее ходил договаривался с Питерсоном. Вроде в кои-то веки Мерфи совершенно неожиданно и очень вовремя помогли. Бери, пользуйся и радуйся. Но эта помощь почему-то напрягала. Еще больше от того, что Джексон ничего не ожидал и не требовал взамен. Но вовсе не потому, что ему от Мерфи ничего не было нужно — было, еще как, и вполне очевидно, что именно.

И при этом Мерфи не сомневался, что не останови он вчера Джексона — тот так бы и ушел, а о временном назначении в помощники в медчасть Мерфи узнал бы утром от Питерсона, что сделало бы ситуацию еще более неловкой.

Они уже полдня возились на складе, а помимо вопросов по работе Джексон ему и слова не сказал. Мерфи тоже преимущественно отмалчивался, что раздражало. Ибо он однозначно и ясно понимал, что ему не нужен Джексон. Как и лично он — Джексону тоже. Тому нужен не конкретный Джон Мерфи, а просто кто-нибудь рядом — не полный мудак, который в состоянии выслушать и не оттолкнуть. И таких в Аркадии должно найтись немало, но вот так случайно совпало, что Джексон решил довериться именно ему. Все дело только в этом. Окажись на месте Мерфи любой другой, Джексона это полностью устроило бы.

А самому Мерфи вчера было слишком плохо, чтобы отказываться от кого бы то ни было. И вчера ему тоже было все равно, кто. Но сегодня — уже нет. А послать теперь Джексона после всего, что тот сделал и продолжал делать — это уже полное свинство. Мерфи слишком много помощи от него принял и продолжал принимать. Но послать все равно придется, пусть не сегодня и, возможно, даже не завтра. Но рано или поздно — да. И честнее это сделать сразу, не затягивая. Но так тоже плохо, и нечестно, и жестоко по отношению к Джексону. Мерфи не хотел ни обижать, ни расстраивать его. Но получалось, что, как ни крути, — придется. Мерфи это совершенно не нравилось, но он понятия не имел, что с этим можно сделать.

Еще и недоплетенная прическа оказалась неожиданно удачной. Мерфи так и не понял, что именно и как Джексон начудил с его волосами, но они устойчиво держались откинутыми назад, при этом ощущались практически как и всегда — не возникало ни малейшего чувства скованности или стянутости. И это еще больше злило.

Потому что Джексон неожиданно оказался вот прям каким-то идеально хорошим и добрым парнем. Со своими тараканами, но обладающим той самой «правильностью», которую Мерфи всегда уважал в людях — даже в тех, которые его самого на дух не переносили. И как раз такое отношение было нормальным и привычным — хорошие мальчики и девочки должны шарахаться и держаться подальше от плохих парней типа Мерфи. Как шарахалась Кларк, как Рейвен, как… Беллами. Хотя последний лишь стремился казаться «хорошим», но не был им. Хотя, возможно, Блейк хотел не только казаться, но и стать таким — тогда все логично. Тогда послать Мерфи куда подальше — ожидаемо и вполне закономерно. Вот только Мерфи был уверен, что у Беллами все равно ничего не получится. «Хорошие» мальчики не вешают своих друзей, даже если они и не считают их друзьями, а лишь любовниками и подчиненными. Но сам-то Беллами мог этого и не знать.

Но Беллами, с которым у Мерфи все просто и понятно, хотя и совершенно фигово, шляется неведомо где и видеть его не хочет, а тут и сейчас есть только Джексон, ситуацию с которым удивительно точно описывает сказанная им же фраза — «все сложно».

Мерфи не любил сложности и обычно вполне успешно упрощал любую ситуацию до быстрого и однозначного решения. Но иногда это не работало — как тогда, когда Джаспер застал его у трупа Майлза. Не было там никакого приемлемого решения — все плохие, одно другого хуже. И тогда Мерфи точно так же понятия не имел, что ему делать, просто плыл по течению и ждал, пока подвернется хоть какая-то возможность вырулить в сторону от выбора между плохим и очень плохим. Но в челноке на кону стояла его собственная жизнь, а сейчас всего лишь моральное состояние Джексона — ерунда по большому счету. Но все равно от отсутствия возможности решить все просто и быстро было тошно и муторно.

К вечеру Джексон спохватился, что увлекшись, они пропустили ужин, да и вообще уже скоро время отбоя.

— Рабочая смена давно закончилась, можешь уходить, — обратился он к Мерфи.

— А ты? — спросил тот.

— А я буду разбирать до победного. На завтра Эбби меня уже не отпустит. И тут совсем немного осталось, проще добить.

— Ага, — кивнул Мерфи и продолжил сортировать содержимое последнего стеллажа.

— Эй! Я не тебя имел в виду. И вовсе не хотел, чтобы ты тут вкалывал в две смены.

— Тоже мне «вкалывание», коробочки перекладывать, — хмыкнул Мерфи.

— Ну ладно, — чуть подумав согласился Джексон. — Все равно я тебя у Питерсона на два дня отпросил. Тогда завтра у тебя будет выходной.

— Супер, — улыбнулся Мерфи.

В лагере Сотни выходных ни у кого не было, и в этом лагере со дня его основания — пока еще тоже. Но Мерфи был вовсе не прочь первым воспользоваться этой привилегией.

Разгребать склад они закончили глубоко за полночь.

— Надо сменить турунду с лекарством. В последний раз, — напомнил Джексон. — Тут или к тебе в каюту пойдем?

— Давай ко мне. Вдруг кого среди ночи в медотсек принесет?

Джексон кивнул и пошел собираться.

Мерфи мог отказаться, чувствовал он себя уже вполне сносно, да и лишний раз проходить неприятную процедуру отнюдь не хотелось, и сама турунда в заднице надоела до чертиков. Но без этого у Джексона не будет повода явиться к нему в каюту вроде как по делу. Рискнет ли Джексон напроситься на уже ничем не завуалированный личный визит? И что ему ответить? А если Джексон промолчит, сможет ли Мерфи просто развернуться, уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не было? Мерфи не знал. Но если отказаться от процедуры — ответы придется находить, причем вот прямо сейчас. А благодаря ей все решения можно отложить хотя бы до завтра: дополнительный день, дополнительный шанс, что между плохим и плохим выходом обнаружится что-то еще.

Предложение массажа прозвучало уже как добрая традиция. И так же традиционно Мерфи согласился. Но в этот раз разминать ему спину Джексон закончил довольно быстро, а потом решительно скомандовал:

— Переворачивайся!

— В смысле? — не понял Мерфи.

— А у тебя мышцы только на спине есть, да?

Мерфи не нашелся, что возразить. И это продолжение массажа вполне ожидаемо стремительно скатилось в некое эротическое действо.

Руки Джексона скользили по его груди, спускаясь на ребра, оглаживая бока, потом возвращаясь назад, легкими касаниями проходились по животу, раз за разом сползая все ниже и ниже — к бедрам и паху.

Мерфи закрыл глаза, откидывая голову. Это было нечестно, но он не хотел смотреть на Джексона. И хотя их руки ну никак не перепутать даже на ощупь, но так соблазнительно хоть на мгновение представить, что его ласкают пальцы Беллами…

Мерфи мысленно чертыхнулся. Да он вообще совсем уже крышей поехал! Втрескался в этого придурка, словно какая-то девчонка! Ему Блейк каждую ночь в кошмарах снится, а он только и думает о том, как бы под него прыгнуть! Кошмары, правда, весьма порнографические, но кошмары же. Или как еще назвать сны, где его убивают? Эротическими фантазиями, что ли?

Мерфи разозлился. Да какого черта?! Что, свет клином сошелся на этом Беллами? Что он от него никак отвязаться не может? Мазохист хренов. Так нравится постоянно слышать «Мерфи, отвали!» или вставило, когда тот его пару раз чуть не забил своими кулачищами, добавки захотелось? Но вместо этих воспоминаний в голову упорно лезли совершенно другие. Его улыбка, взгляд, нависающие над глазами темные кудри, которые можно осторожно отвести ото лба, чувственные губы, которые так приятно целовать… ага! горячий и твердый член, на который так будоражаще-круто насаживаться, а еще офигительнее лежать распластанным под Беллами, подкидывая задницу навстречу каждому толчку, и до умопомрачения наслаждаться тем, как замечательно его трахают.

Мерфи закусил губу. Да что ж это за наваждение такое?!

— Что-то не так? — Джексон остановился и встревожено посмотрел на него.

Нет, к черту Беллами! Сейчас с ним Джексон, а Беллами пусть катится, куда хочет.

— Все просто супер! — Мерфи решительно пригреб Джексона к себе, зарываясь руками под его футболку.

Хороший, мягкий, теплый Джексон, добрый и предсказуемый. Мерфи мысленно вздохнул. Мало ему было недавних ночных приключений на задницу? Вон, до сих пор не зажила. Вот чем его «хорошесть» не устраивает-то?

Впрочем, насчет предсказуемости Мерфи несколько погорячился. Получив официальное «добро», Джексон словно с цепи сорвался. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом всегда тихом и предупредительном медике скрывается такой бурный темперамент.

Его чуткие умелые пальцы теперь дразнили и будоражили каждым прикосновением. Когда отпала нужда скрывать непрошенную ласку за массажной легендой, руки Джексона словно стали другими — игривыми, решительными, совершенно бесстыдными, но при этом все такими же сильными и нежными.

И от этих горячих, возбуждающих касаний и поглаживаний Мерфи повело почти сразу, но Джексон еще только начал. Мерфи не успел толком насладиться ощущением так шаловливо и уверенно бродящих по его телу чужих пальцев, как к ним присоединились горячие мягкие губы, а потом и умелый вертлявый язык.

Джексон ласкал его, целовал, вылизывал — везде, где только можно и нельзя представить. Вот Мерфи раньше и подумать не мог, что можно четверть часа покрывать поцелуями и засосами его ключицу, да так, что у него от этого встанет чуть ли не колом.

А Джексон все продолжал — страстно и ненасытно, постепенно сползая все ниже. Когда он присосался к пупку Мерфи — то ли яростно его вылизывая, то ли прямо-таки трахая языком, — Мерфи скрутило сладкой судорогой от предвкушения. И Джексон не обманул его ожиданий. Наконец-то отстав от уже горящего от такого повышенного внимания пупка, он нашел своим губам и языку самое правильное применение — добравшись до члена Мерфи. Пальцами продолжая ласкать его яички, перекатывая их в руках, поглаживая — то нежно, то надавливая, то щекоча, то почти царапая коротко подстриженными ногтями — где-то на самой грани боли, но никогда не пересекая ее.

Мерфи едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать толкаться в рот Джексону — слишком хорошо и необычно было происходящее, чтобы торопиться и сбивать Джекона с того, что он делал с ним. Да, Мерфи не раз отсасывали (хотя не так уж и часто, если не на одной руке, то на двух точно можно было пересчитать), но ничто из его предыдущего опыта и близко не шло в сравнении с тем, что делал Джексон, и, главное, как он это делал! Мерфи даже и подумать не мог, что губами и языком можно вытворять такое.

Он полностью погрузился в новые и такие приятные ощущения, жадно ловя и наслаждаясь каждым мигом, а потом его накрыло сладко-приятным оргазмом, таким же мягким, теплым и нежным как и сам Джексон. После него Мерфи расслабленно лежал на кровати, когда услышал характерные звуки. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Джексон дрочит свой возбужденный набухший член.

— Ну вот что ты делаешь? — укоризненно спросил Мерфи.

Джексон неопределенно пожал плечами. Мерфи вздохнул — все-таки избыток тактичности и предупредительности иногда даже раздражает. Он одним движением сполз с кровати на пол, развернул Джексона к себе и решительно отвел его руку, приникая губами к его члену. Мерфи любил и умел учиться, а еще его буквально грызло любопытство, сможет он хоть вполовину повторить то, что только что проделывал с ним Джексон.

Утром Мерфи снова проснулся от ощущения его пальцев в своих волосах, но сегодня тот не пытался ничего сотворить с его волосами, просто задумчиво и медитативно их перебирал. Мерфи понял, что проще смириться, чем отвадить.

— Да плети уже, — сонно потянулся он.

— Правда? Можно? — обрадовался Джексон. — Тебе понравилась прическа?

Мерфи только неразборчиво что-то буркнул. Он зверски не выспался, но ведь у него сегодня выходной — отоспится еще, а этому маньяку-любителю его волос скоро пора уходить, пусть развлекается, если его это так прет.

Так что вскорости Мерфи обзавелся полноценной версией вчерашней недоплетенной прически. Однако с выходным не сложилось. В Аркадию пришли земляне, это сбило все графики и расписания едва наладившегося ритма жизни лагеря.

Мерфи не нравились эти «гости», он бы предпочел смотреть на них только в прицел, а не участвовать в натянуто-радушном приеме. И он обрадовался возможности свалить с Джахой к челноку — лишь бы подальше от этого фальшивого гостеприимства, оказываемого тем, кто еще вчера готов был их пытать, убивать и вырезать до последнего человека.

А неожиданное и несколько безумное предложение Джахи, помимо прочих спорных достоинств, показалось еще отличным выходом из ситуации с Джексоном. Если они найдут этот мифический город, то все изменится — для всех. А если не найдут, то не факт, что выживут и вернутся. И в любом случае, тогда уже будет другой расклад и иная ситуация, что Мерфи вполне устраивало.

***

Возможность выполнить данное себе обещание и подумать о Мерфи подвернулась совершенно неожиданно и вовсе не там и не тогда, когда Беллами мог бы предположить. Во время его диверсионной деятельности в горе Везер ему не раз приходилось замирать в тесных вентиляционных шахтах, и по полчаса, а иногда и дольше пережидать, пока неудачно и неожиданно появившиеся охранники или просто обычные жители горы не уберутся куда подальше. К счастью, большая часть туннелей проходила по техническим помещениям, и там можно было не осторожничать, но часто Беллами приходилось пробираться по вентиляции мимо жилых комнат, и тогда надо было дожидаться, пока они опустеют.

Просто сидеть и не шевелиться, стараясь не издать ни звука, и мысленно взывать «Да валите вы уже!» было слишком невыносимо. И тут очень кстати вспомнилось недавнее обещание вернуться к мыслям, от которых он так долго и старательно отмахивался.

Мерфи. Друг. Помощник. Любовник. Предатель. Убийца. Спаситель. Один из них. Но сам по себе. Которого он тоже и предал, и убил. И пару раз не добил лишь потому, что ему помешали. Который убил, почти убил — оставил болтаться в петле — его самого, довел до самоубийства маленькую девочку, убил еще двоих, ранил Рейвен, чуть не погубил их всех, рассказал все землянам… Но промолчал о заминированной дороге к лагерю. И без которого Беллами сейчас гнил бы под тем обрывом среди трупов с разбившейся станции. Мерфи, на которого можно положиться, но к которому не стоит поворачиваться спиной. Особенно, если перед этим его повесил. Особенно, если ни за что…

Беллами раздосадовано тряхнул головой. Всего этого было слишком много и слишком сложно. Проще всего забыть прошлое, вычеркнуть, перевернуть ту страницу и начать с начала. Например, с обрыва. Со второго обрыва в их с Мерфи истории, а не с того, с которого он хотел сбросить самого Мерфи. И с которого прыгнула Шарлотта. Вот, и даже с обрывами у них все сложно.

Или вообще со второго возвращения в лагерь Ковчега… Беллами скрипнул зубами. Опять второй-второе! Да, их первое возвращение в лагерь после мордобоя — отнюдь не лучшая точка для нового отсчета. Но почему все по кругу? Два обрыва, два повешения, дважды Мерфи покидал лагерь Сотни, дважды был в плену у землян, даже приходов в этот лагерь — тоже два. И оба разные. Хоть что-то нормальное у них с первого раза было?

Самое обидное, что Беллами прекрасно помнил, что. Он так и не смог забыть ни одну из их совместных ночей, хотя очень старался выбросить из головы. Даже когда он ненавидел Мерфи, у него это не получалось, а уж теперь, когда ненависть прошла — еще труднее стало не помнить то, что было между ними в первые дни после высадки. Вот только оно оставалось где-то там далеко, раньше той части прошлого, которую хочется перешагнуть и забыть. Но если вычеркивать, то все оптом, без разбору. Словно и не было ничего — ни повешений, ни смертей, ни предательства, ни мордобоя… ни податливых губ, ни обнаженного Мерфи, распростертого перед ним в его же постели — зрелища, от одного воспоминания о котором у Беллами до сих пор перехватывало дух. Беллами раздраженно скрипнул зубами. Да мало ли что было тогда, в первые дни после высадки? Они все тогда были словно пьяные от свалившейся на них свободы и вседозволенности. Мерфи, небось, уже и думать об этом забыл. А Беллами до сих пор мается, никак из головы не выбросит. А если тот тоже не забыл? И от одной этой мысли сразу же становилось и жарко, и странно, и как-то весьма неуютно.

Вычеркнуть и забыть! Или все-таки хотя бы мысленно вернуться назад, попытаться понять и хотя бы для себя определиться, все-таки, кто для него Джон Мерфи. И кто он теперь для Джона Мерфи?

К счастью, именно в этот момент возившийся за стенкой человек наконец-то ушел и Беллами смог продолжить свой путь, твердо пообещав себе разобраться с Мерфи, как только вернется в «Аркадию».

Кто же мог знать, что к тому времени его уже там не будет?


End file.
